Huh?
by Scion Of Legend
Summary: While preparing for the Unova League, Ash decides to train Bayleef. Little did he know what was going to happen. Bayshipping/BodySlamshipping! One-shot. Maybe two-shot later.


**Hey, Scion here. My schedule has been really crammed lately. That, alongside trying to start up a new story, means that you probably will see really weird updating times from me. Enjoy this one-shot fic, I guess. Adieu for now!**

* * *

It was just another day at the ranch. The Pidgey were chirping, the Oddish were walking around, and everyone was having an all around cheerful time. Well, excluding one Grass-type. Bayleef lied down where nobody was and sighed. She hadn't seen Ash in, what was it now, 7 months? 8? Does it really matter? She was just going to be pushed off after her "hug" and be trumped by Pikachu.

Pikachu. She got that he was his first Pokemon and all, but that doesn't mean he should _not_ bring the others with him. It really seemed dumb to her. If anything, it made the others even lonelier. She didn't even know what happened to Aipom during his journey in Sinnoh. Catching her train of thought, Pikachu wasn't really all that anyway. Sure, he did seem to have the oddest ability to shock Ground types, but he got beaten by a _starter_ from what she heard from Snivy. He was preparing for the Unova Pokemon League and here she was alone.

Rotting. Wallowing in her own self pity. She was one of the strongest, if not the strongest out the team anyways! Why does he rarely use her?! She sometimes got really infuriated at the guy she loved. She sighed. He was so handsome and brave in her eyes. His overwhelming positivity attracted her. His clumsiness and airheadedness were annoying, but everyone has flaws.

She began to mope more the more she thought about him. She could never possibly be with him. He couldn't even _understand_ her. Maybe she can learn it like Meowth did. Even if she did and confessed, he's probably interested in someone else. Misty, May, that Iris chick, the blue-haired one, Cynthia, Jasmine, heck, even some Latias he met on vacation. That's not even considering that he might not even be interested in girls at all.

"Bayleef!" a distant voice called. She perked up. Who wants her? "Bayleef, Ash wants you to cycle into his team!"

Bayleef sported a smile as wide as a Dragonair and ran to the place where she could easily get to her beloved: Professor Oak's lab. Amazing what technology can do, right? She bowled over Tracey and dashed to where her Pokeball was placed on a nice wooden desk. She lightly tapped her nose to it and got sucked inside.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," she heard Tracey groan to himself. He picked up the Pokeball containing Bayleef and walked to the transfer station, which is where a screen is set up showing Ash. "You're going to transfer Oshawott to the lab, right?" Tracey asked. Bayleef observed all of this though her Pokeball. Ash nodded his head and set a Pokeball on his side. Tracey did the same with Bayleef's Pokeball on his side.

"Ready?" they both asked each other simultaneously. They both laughed at that and hit a green button on either side. With that, Bayleef got transferred about a quarter ways across the world. She suddenly found herself out of her Pokeball in your general Pokemon Center looking at Ash.

"Bay!" Bayleef happily greeted and knocked Ash to the ground in her affectionate gesture. She began rubbing her cheek on his.

"Hey Bayleef, long time no see!" Ash said, chuckling. He returned the gesture with a hug. They sat there for a moment until Ash said, "Hey Bayleef, could you get off me? It's getting hard to breathe down here." Bayleef complied as Ash got up. "It's really nice to see you again." Bayleef grew a bit red on the cheeks and averted her gaze hoping Ash didn't see. It didn't work, she knew, but she tried. Trying to shake off that bit of embarrassment, sh noticed Ash was in his usual Unova clothing, though a key piece of his appearance was missing.

"Bayleef?" she asked while gesturing to his shoulder.

Ash looked a bit confused for a bit and got the message. "Oh, you're wondering where Pikachu is?" She nodded. "He's training with the others for the Unova League. I just know we're gonna win this time!"

 _That's what you said the other three times._ She smiled and gave a happy "Bay!" in return.

"Now that we're here, wanna start some training?"

"Bayleef Bay!"

* * *

About five hours later, everyone was sweating and panting from their intensive training. Even Ash was sweating from their training. "Good job everyone! Bayleef, you did really well today." Ash praised. Bayleef blushed and gave an embarrassed "Leef...". His current team, consisting of her, Pikachu, Charizard, Buizel, Gible, and Donphan, were gathered around with Iris and Cilan's Pokemon to have their dinner.

"You all did well," Cilan complimented. "Now it's time to whip you all up something worthy of your hard work!" Bayleef anime sweatdropped. Was he always like this? Iris wasn't any better with her acting like a complete child and calling Ash a kid. What a hypocrite! After everyone was finished with dinner, she just sat and watched Ash do, well, whatever. She was entranced by her trainer.

A sudden realization hit her. _If you don't confess today, he'll probably run off with some girl while you sit back and waste away!_ The problem was _how_ she was going to confess. Again, the language barrier. She eventually got an idea. It was simple, yet effective. Waiting until night fell and everyone went back to the Pokemon Center to go to sleep, she followed Ash to his room. Opening the door with her mouth, she saw him in his pajamas about to turn off the lights.

"Oh hey Bayleef. What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Pikachu was on his bed asleep and the others were in other rooms. How Charizard didn't burn the place down she never knew. Bayleef stood there for a moment. _Oh, screw it!_ She wrapped her vines around Ash and pulled him down into a rather awkward kiss. Ash looked downright shocked while Bayleef looked nervous, yet happy. Bayleef broke the kiss and unwrapped her vines. Ash still looked shellshocked. "...Huh?" he flatly said.

Oh no. She messed it up. He didn't love her back. Why did she ever do that?! What a disaster! Bayleef felt tears in her eyes and she ran out.

"Bayleef, wait!" she heard Ash shout, but she ignored it and kept running.

* * *

Ash felt a flurry of emotions rush into him as Bayleef kissed him. Most noticeable was sheer confusion. Why was she kissing him? He felt the kiss break and her vines unwrap around him. He said the only thing he could have said at that moment. "...Huh?" He saw Bayleef tear up and run away. A stunning realization hit him like a flaming semi-truck to the face. "She loves me..." Ash muttered. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it for so long. How could he be so dense?

"Bayleef, wait!" Ash shouted. He began to run after her though the Pokemon Center and out of the front doors. He saw Bayleef run into some trees, so he gave chase. While he was running, a lot of thoughts ran though his mind. How long did she love him? Did he love her back? What even is love? Maybe it was this weird fuzzy feeling in his chest that kinda feels like a Quilfish got stuck in it.

He eventually caught up to Bayleef. The moonlight shined onto her. _She looks kinda cute._ Where did that though come from? Casting that aside, he noticed she was sobbing into a lake while staring at her own reflection. He really didn't like seeing Bayleef so sad. Was this all his fault? He trudged to his sobbing Pokemon. "Hey. Are you okay?"

* * *

Bayleef looked up from her wallowing and saw Ash sit beside her. She looked down in shame. She kissed him without his consent and now she probably hater her! She felt a single tear run down her cheek only to be wiped away by the one she loved.

"Hey, it's okay, all right?" Ash assured her. "You love me, right?" He asked her. Why was he asking that? She nodded without hesitation while blushing. He gave an awkward chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really sure how to go about this honestly..." He sighed. "Bayleef, I think I might love you. I'm not really sure."

That was good enough for her.

She leaned in and kissed Ash again. Ash looked startled at first, but he closed his eyes and hissed her back. Bayleef felt she was higher than Cloud 9 right now. They broke apart from the kiss both looking as red as a beet.

Not really sure what to say, Ash just got up and walked back to the Pokemon Center, but not before he was Body Slammed to the ground by Bayleef.

"Bayleef!" Bayleef cheerfully said.

"I love you too, Bayleef."

* * *

 **Well. That happened. I have no idea what I just wrote, but I'm rolling with it. See you later, and adieu!**


End file.
